


Clear Blue Water

by Etagirl



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Bathing/Washing, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Massage, Whump
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:54:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23458918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Etagirl/pseuds/Etagirl
Summary: Just a short, self-indulgent, fanfic where Geralt gets wounded fighting a bruxa and must be nursed back to health by a mysterious water nymph with more to her than meets the eye. Contains Geralt x Original Female Character. The title and some of the plot was inspired by the song "Clear Blue Water" by OceanLab, I recommend listening to it while reading this or at least giving it a listen sometime. Also somewhat inspired by the first Witcher novel, The Last Wish, in that it involves some fairy tale elements being turned on their head. I won't say more than that for fear of spoiling the rest of the story. Enjoy!
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 18





	Clear Blue Water

It began with a contract gone wrong. The captain of the guard said he’d be fighting an alp, not a bruxa! 

“Either that captain doesn’t know shit about the difference between vampires,” Geralt panted, “Or he lied to me so I’d agree to do the job for cheaper!”

Sharp claws at the end of long, bony, pale fingers slashed the air with a shriek. Geralt managed to narrowly dodge the rampaging vampiress, her nails leaving scratch marks on the tree where he’d previously been leaning.

“Die!” she screamed.

Her shrill cry pierced Geralt’s sensitive ears, leaving him stunned for a moment. The bruxa flew at him with superhuman speed, but thankfully Geralt’s witcher instincts kicked in and at the last second he repelled the attack. Recovering, he took a step forward, doing a pirouette and stabbing her with his silver sword. The bruxa screamed again, this time in pain. She backed off and began circling Geralt, similar to a shark circling its prey. Geralt winced at the wound in his side; earlier she had managed to catch him off guard and cut him fairly deep. Blood dripped from the gash and onto the forest floor. The bruxa’s eyes widened as it stared hungrily. Geralt smirked. Getting an idea, he tore off part of his bloodied shirt and waved it in front of the vampire.

“Is this what you want? Come on, come and get it!”

Bruxae aren’t stupid though, she knew it was a trap.

“Come on,” Geralt repeated. “I know you want it. When was the last time you fed? I bet my blood smells pretty delicious right about now.”

Knowing it was a trap but unable to resist her instincts, the vampiress flung herself at Geralt. Before she could reach him, he cut her down. In a flash, the bruxa fell to the ground. Geralt tossed the bloody fabric to the side and began making his way slowly towards the bruxa, intending to finish her off. 

Just then, however, he heard the rustling of leaves and turned his head to look. This was all the time the bruxa needed to slash Geralt with her claws across his chest. Geralt cried out and stumbled backwards. Dammit, he shouldn’t have let his guard down! The not-quite-dead bruxa leapt on him, sinking her teeth into his neck. She pinned him to the ground, continuing to suck the blood from his body. Geralt could feel his consciousness slipping, his strength weakening. In a swift, desperate, movement Geralt managed to make the sign of Aard and throw the bruxa off of him. Without a moment’s hesitation, he sliced the monster’s neck open. This time, he made sure it was dead. 

Afterwards, Geralt stood up with a groan, sheathing his sword. He winced again, grabbing at the wound in his side while also trying to stop the bleeding from his neck and chest. He stumbled away, breathing raggedly. Darkness encroached on his vision, and he knew he was going to faint. Geralt began to panic. If he fainted here without at least bandaging his wounds, he was sure to bleed to death! He fell to his knees and began crawling towards his bag. There had to be some medicine and bandages in there that could stop the bleeding. Yet the world had a cruel sense of humor, and Geralt collapsed just a few feet short of his satchel. Everything went black.

  * \- - - 



An unknown amount of time later, Geralt opened his eyes to the beautiful sound of a woman humming and leaning over him. He couldn’t quite make out what she looked like, only that she had long, dark hair and very pale skin. In his stupor, Geralt mistook her for the bruxa and thrashed about, trying to get out from underneath her. The woman tried to pin him down.

A voice clear as a bell rang in Geralt’s head, “Be still! I’m here to help you!”

He wasn’t sure if it was the blood loss making him delirious or what, but the voice was strangely soothing. Geralt quit thrashing and relaxed. The figure released her hold on him and began wrapping something across his chest. It was bandages. 

Geralt’s vision came into focus, and finally he could see clearly what the woman looked like. As he thought, she had pale, alabaster, skin and long black hair. However, instead of the telltale claws and fangs of a bruxa, this woman appeared almost ordinary. Ordinary, except for her bare glistening skin and otherworldly beauty. That’s right, this woman was  _ naked _ . She smiled and looked at him with obsidian eyes.

“Not a bruxa… a water nymph?” he muttered quietly.

She nodded but did not open her mouth. Instead, Geralt again heard a voice within his head.

“That’s correct. I saw you collapse after killing that vampire and rescued you. I brought you back to my spring to nurse you back to health.”

That was when Geralt finally noticed his body was partly submerged in clear blue water. The water was cool and refreshing, and came up to about his chest. He was reclining against some rocks, but it wasn’t uncomfortable or painful. Rather, Geralt found himself feeling oddly serene. More serene than he’d felt in a long time. A few feet away he also noticed his shirt which had been removed, along with both his armor and swords. He was wearing only pants. The naiad giggled when she saw the perplexed look on his face.

“Welcome to my spring, witcher. Do you like it?” her lips still did not move.

“...Telepathy. That’s how you’re communicating, isn’t it? Why don’t you speak?”

Her shoulders dropped, “I cannot.” She looked away.

“Why not?” he asked.

“...A curse was placed on me. One that will not allow me to speak. Please, do not trouble yourself with it, witcher. You’re my guest and you’ve been badly injured, just relax.”

“A curse, huh?” Geralt rubbed his chin. He yawned, “Not that I don’t appreciate it, but why are you helping me?”

Again, the naiad appeared crestfallen.

“It is my fault you got hurt. I distracted you at a crucial moment, and the bruxa attacked you.”

“So that was you rustling in the bushes?”

She nodded, “Yes, that was me. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to distract you.”

Geralt sighed, “...It’s alright. It’s not your fault, I shouldn’t have let my guard down. What were you doing in the bushes though?”

The water nymph played with her hair, “I heard a commotion while bathing in the spring. I went to check it out, and I saw a handsome white-haired man fighting a terrifying vampire!”

Geralt smiled, “Handsome, eh? Well, I must say, you are quite beautiful yourself.”

The nymph blushed, “Thank you.”

A few minutes passed as the two listened to the sound of trickling water. The nymph finished treating Geralt’s wounds and leaned back, checking her work.

“You’re quite the skilled healer,” he commented.

“Thank you.”

Geralt yawned and blinked. He found he had difficulty keeping his eyelids open.

The nymph giggled again, “Ah, don’t let me keep you from sleeping. Please, close your eyes and rest. You can stay here until you’re all better. My spring is well-hidden, so you should be safe.”

Perhaps this wouldn’t be such a bad day after all, Geralt thought to himself. And yet, he didn’t really want to sleep. He wanted to stay awake and find out more about this curse plaguing the naiad. What heartless bastard would curse such a lovely creature?

“What is your name?” he asked.

“You can call me Cerys,” the nymph moved behind Geralt.

“Cerys, that’s a pretty na-” Geralt jumped a little as she put her hands on his shoulders.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you,” Cerys began rhythmically rubbing and lightly squeezing Geralt’s shoulders, giving him a massage. “Your muscles are so tense!”

It was a bit embarrassing, but the witcher melted like putty in the nymph’s hands. He let out a little involuntary moan of pleasure. There was no way he could fight off sleep like this. Cerys stifled a smile, both happy and amused by the witcher’s failing attempts to stay awake. Geralt finally relaxed and closed his eyes, concentrating on the pleasurable sensations of cool water lapping against his chest and the small but strong hands steadily kneading between his shoulder blades. It wasn’t long until he drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I chose the name Cerys for the water nymph because it's Welsh and I've noticed the Witcher series has a habit of borrowing Welsh and Celtic names for its characters, so I tried to keep to that theme. It means "love" by the way. Also, for those who don't know, naiad = water nymph. And dryad = wood nymph, though there are no wood nymphs in this story. You may also know the naiads of the Witcher series under a different name: Rusalka. There is no difference between the two, both refer to the same creature, at least within the world of the Witcher. I hope you guys enjoyed this and thanks for reading! If you did, leave a kudos and a comment, both motivate me to continue writing! The next part might even include a bit of water sex, who knows? ;) I've never really written a sex scene before, mostly because I've always been too embarrassed to do so, but I might give it a try if you guys want me to, lol.


End file.
